Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The battery pack is a relatively high-voltage traction battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack can require cooling or heating. The battery pack includes arrays of interconnected battery cells that store energy for powering the electrical loads. The arrays are typically housed within an enclosure.